Nosotros somos legión
by neverdie
Summary: Una historia personal que escribí con ayuda de mis compañeros quienes tiene sus propio personajes dentro de la misma, espero le den una oportunidad y no se olviden comentar. y por favor alguien sugiérame un mejor titulo, que siento el que tiene actualmente esta medio malo.


Título: El final de la cordura

Prologo

Morir es como dormir, dormir sin soñar realmente, solo es un oscuro y silencioso abismo por el que caes de forma infinita. El miedo a la muerte no existe, lo que sí existe es el miedo a lo desconocido, miedo acerca de lo que hay detrás de ese eterno sueño que tarde o temprano nos envuelve a todos.

Sin embargo si hay algo aterrador en la muerte, eso sería el regresar de ella, eso sí es aterrador, sentir como te despedazan, sentir como tu cuerpo ya no es tuyo, sentir como una invisible cadena jala a tu alma de vuelta a su mortal cuerpo. ¡Eso sí es aterrador!

Despertar con un grito, sabiendo que tu hora a pasado, pero tú sigues en este mundo, sentir como tu corazón ya no late, sentir como ya no corre por tus venas sangre, sentir el frio de tu cuerpo incluso cuando estés rodeado por las llamas, es una sensación tan horrible y aterradora, que muchos de los que la experimentan, pierden por completo la cordura.

Pero hay un grupo de unos pocos elegidos que han logrado sobreponerse a esa horrenda experiencia, y ahora viven en el mundo de los vivos. Se los conoce como vampiros, seres inmortales que desafían la muerte, monstruos de pesadilla que contaminan el mundo con su presencia y poderes, monstruos que afortunadamente son solo un mito, o al menos eso creemos.

Pues la verdad es diferente, tan surrealista y extraña que para evitar el colapso de la sociedad como la conocemos se ha acordado por todas las criaturas que habitan este mundo, que la humanidad, no necesita estar informado de la verdad.

Y es que la verdad del mundo dista mucho de lo que la mente humana, siempre temerosa a cualquier cosa puede aceptar. Pues este mundo es habitado por cientos de criaturas diferentes a los humanos, todas con sus características que las hacen únicas, y con sus debilidades por las cuales prefieren una vida en la sombra y el mito.

Y es que si, los vampiros existen, pero no son esos monstruos del mito que van de caza a penas se pone el sol, y beben la sangre de jovencitas vírgenes, ni son esas criaturas combativas que luchan por el dominio de todo bajo el cielo. De hecho para aquellos que realmente han llegado a conocer a un vampiro, sabrán que si bien algunos de sus poderes han inspirado los más extraños mitos, a menudo prefieren no usar estos por temor.

No mal entiendan, en el mito hay una cantidad de verdades al igual que mentiras, en la historia de la humanidad ha habido cientos de seres que en su ansias de conquista destruyeron el mundo con poderes de increíble magnitud.

Un ejemplo claro seria Drácula, un poderoso vampiro, que con su vasto conocimiento de lo antiguo, creo y comando un ejército de criaturas con el fin de conquistarlo todo, pero fue su misma sed de poder lo que termino consumiéndolo.

Así como él hay un sinfín de ejemplos igual de válidos, algunos más conocidos, otros que la historia se ha encargado de borrar su legado de la historia.

Afortunadamente para todos, esos tiempos de guerra, y conflictos quedaron atrás, no sin dejar una huella de sangre imposible de pasar por alto. Aun así esperemos que los tiempos de paz duren eternamente.

Never era un chico de unos 20 años aproximadamente, no muy alto ni musculoso, ni alguien rico, o muy atractivo, casi podría decirse que era un chico promedio, alguien que no resaltaba en nada especial, solo era un chico normal, uno más del montón, ya talvez para el mundo, hubiese sido mejor que nunca resaltase por nada.

Never se movía con cuidado, su cuerpo le dolía como si no se hubiese movido en años, sus parpados estaban pesados a más no poder, sin embargo el continuo sonido de risas lo traía de regreso a la realidad. Aun cuando intento gruñir en señal de silencio lo único que logro fue que su garganta le doliese como si se le hubiesen arrancado, la hubiesen prendido fuego, y luego vuelto a ponérsela.

-Tienes un despertar muy tranquilo, debo decir que eso me alegra, hubiese sido un poco molesto para nosotros que fuese de otra forma-

El chico abrió un poco sus adoloridos ojos y vio a una chica de dorados cabellos, una piel tan blanca como la propia nieve, unos labios rojos como la sangre, y unos ojos negros cual carbón, definitivamente era la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás, incluso sus ligeros movimientos tenían una extraña gracia que la separaba mucho de cualquier cosa que hubiese visto antes.

-La verdad me sorprende que despertase, comenzaba a temer estuviese muerto-

La persona quien hablo, era un ser alto, quien portaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca, Never trato de enfocarlo un poco mejor, pero por más que tratase, esa persona no podía ser humana, algo en los movimientos del sujeto no dejaba de parecerle extraño, inhumano de alguna forma.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus adoloridos músculos Never movió un poco su cabeza tratando de entender donde se encontraba.

"Que ha pasado, duele, todo mi cuerpo duele" su mirada se pasea por el extraño lugar, una especie de cuarto de 3x2, completamente decorado, con una pequeña mesa en el medio, donde se estaba sirviendo Te. "No, no puedo recordar nada"

La mesa tenia únicamente dos tasas, una la cual estaba siendo usada por la chica de apariencia fuera de este mundo, la segunda la cual estaba frente a Never, quien aún no podía comprender nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

A lado de la chica de dorada cabellera, el hombre a quien Never podía catalogar como un mayordomo, basándose en el atuendo que portaba servía calmadamente un Té caliente, el cual despedía un aroma delicioso.

La escena continúo durante varios minutos donde nadie parecía querer mover nada de lo que estaba en el cuarto

Finalmente el silencio fue interrumpido por Never -Disculpen, pero ¿Dónde me encuentro?- Si bien seguía inmensamente adolorido, había recuperado, al menos en parte, su capacidad de racionamiento-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Veo que no eres muy agresivo, pero la inteligencia tampoco parece ser tu fuerte- La chica le sonríe de tal forma que Never puede sentir el peligro hacia su persona –Mi nombre es Albedo, y soy tu nueva ama-

Un inmenso frio recorrió la habitación, si bien la declaración fue dada en un todo infantil, el peso del ambiente aseguraba, que la verdad detrás de esas palabras era algo a tener en cuenta.

Never se irguió tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitió, si bien su primer pensamiento fue reír, él estaba indefenso, en un lugar que nunca había visto, así que la situación, claramente era bastante retorcida para su gusto.

-¿Y?….no, creo que la mejor pregunta sería ¿Por qué yo?-

En ese tipo de situaciones donde no se posee algún dato importante, lo mejor era estar calmado, y recolectar la mayor cantidad de información de forma pacífica, de esa forma, si se presentaba la ocasión de escapar, su cuerpo tendría energía y su mente estaría lucida.

Moviendo un poco su cuerpo, Never había podido sentir que además del dolor que lo mataba, el no parecía estar herido, además de que no estaba atado de ningún modo. Con un poco de suerte, el solo había sido golpeado, así que la situación aún podía voltearse a su favor.

La princesa y su mayordomo vieron al chico con curiosidad, estaba claro que la pregunta los había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Sera posible que no lo recuerde mi Ama?-

-Puede ser- La chica mueve su tasa y esta es llenada al instante-Que curioso, es la primera vez que pasa-

-Serían tan amables de decirme, ¿Qué debería recordar?- pregunto Never, comenzando a preocuparse realmente de su situación.

El mayordomo dejo la tetera en la mesa y se acercó

-¿Sera posible, que realmente no recuerdes el momento de tu propia muerte?- los ojos de Never y ese sujeto se cruzaron

-Tú no eres humano-

Ante esa declaración Albedo rio

-Y tú tampoco, ahora eres mi sirviente, ¿o es que no recuerdas como mi sangre te aparto del frio abrazo de la muerte?-

Pero antes de que Never pudiese responder, la puerta se abrió y una chica asomo la cabeza.

-Disculpe las molestias madam, pero llegamos-

La cabeza gira en un ángulo imposible para cualquier humano para lograr enfocar a Never, quien solo retrocede en su asiento con miedo.

-Qué bueno, estas consiente, pero fue muy silencioso, no pude escuchar su despertar-

Albedo sonrió y se levantó con una inmensa gracia.

-Vamos mi sirviente, es una hermosa noche, e imagino tienes mucha sed-

El chico siguió con la vista a su nueva ama, quien portaba un vestido blanco como la nieve, la gracia en sus pasos, y en la forma que su cabello se movían, casi como si la gravedad no les afectase, comenzó a aterrar al chico, pero más que aterrado, la emoción que lo dominaba era la fascinación, al ver la elegancia con la que la chica se movía, sus pies no parecían siquiera tocar el piso.

Capítulo 1: Sin compasión

Cuatro fuertes caballos tiraban de un lujoso carruaje, un hermoso y muy finamente decorado carruaje, el cual parecía sacado de los cuentos de hadas.

La luna llena iluminaba de una forma hermosa, el camino del carruaje con su majestuosa presencia... Aun así, cualquiera pensaría que era una tontería pasearse en semejante transporte, y mucho más de noche. Sin embargo el carruaje siguió por el empedrado camino, iluminado únicamente por la luna y las estrellas.

El temblor del cochero no era debido a la oscuridad que lo cubría, sino al suspenso, de saber qué el carruaje era asechado desde la oscuridad.

Esta zona no estaba muy lejos de la ciudad, sin embargo estaba demasiado lejos, como para que alguien escuchase cualquier grito, o alguien pudiese llegar en auxilio.

El carro que viaja en el camino todavía bambolear de vez en cuando, y los pasajeros se sentiría la vibración.

Dentro del transporte Never, se sintió desconectado, él estaba seguro de haber pasado varios minutos de una habitación completamente estable, la cual tenía en sus ventanas una estupenda vista de su ciudad, pero ahora se encontraba en un carro tirado por caballos.

Después de un momento de silencio en el coche, el mayordomo abrió la boca con un tono relajado:

-Permítame explicarle, mi habilidad me permite doblar las leyes del espacio, y unir dos puntos, para atravesar grandes distancias, en solo unos segundos-

-Los humanos suelen llamar a esta habilidad Tele transportarse-

Never respondió en voz baja, inspeccionando su meñique con una expresión aburrida.

-Lo que no entiendo, es el motivo de aparecer en este carruaje en movimiento en vez de nuestro destino-

El mayordomo solo asintió, mientras le cedía la palabra a una de las dos sirvientas que habían estado en el carruaje antes de que llegasen.

-Su destino ciertamente es este carruaje mi inexperto vampiro-

Never levanto una ceja ante esa declaración, ¿acaso significaba que él era un vampiro?

Albedo intentó extender las manos vacías a los pechos las sirvientas a ambos lados de ella, pero observando la expresión de las Never, puso cara de vergüenza y retiró sus manos.

-Supongo es un poco difícil de digerir esta noticia tan de golpe dado que eres incapaz de recordar el momento de tu muerte y renacimiento como uno de mis sirvientes, pero ya entenderás-

Never frunció el ceño como si hubiera comido algo amargo.

-¿Qué garantía tengo de ser uno de los tuyos? ¿si no recuerdo nada, no podría significar que no hay nada que recordar?-

-Eres un poco incrédulo ¿verdad?, no hay problema-

La chica levanta la mano y el cuerpo de Never respondió automáticamente.

-Cada vampiro está unido a su amo, desde el momento de su nacimiento…mi conexión contigo es toda la prueba que necesitas de mis palabras-

Albedo agitó la mano desinteresadamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de Never se estremeciese.

-Por cierto, además de ti, tengo varios sirvientes. En cierto modo, también podrían ser considerados tus hermanos y hermanas mayores-

-¿Si tienes más porque a mí, y más que nada qué esperas mostrarme con este viaje?-

-La respuesta a esa pregunta, sería el enseñarte lo que es un vampiro, además agradecería tratases a la ama Albedo con más respeto, a ella le debes tu renacimiento como uno de los hijos de la noche-

La segunda sirvienta asintió antes de continuar donde su compañera dejo la charla.

-Deberías estar agradecido, que la ama Albedo se tome el tiempo de darte tus primeras clases en persona, sin duda es un honor que nadie ha tenido-

Cuando los sirvientes asintieron, Never noto que el comportamiento de su "ama" era demasiado irregular, sin embargo ninguno de ellos contradeciría ninguna orden sus ojos estaban llenos de ciega adoración.

-Asumo que es un inmenso honor, aun así no lo entiendo-

Sin embargo Albedo detuvo cualquier replica que los sirvientes pudiese tener con un mínimo movimiento de su mano.

-Atesora estos momentos, mi querido siervo, no creo tengamos encuentros tan cercanos en los siglos que me servirás-

-En todo caso, déjame presentarme, yo soy Sebastián, el amo de las puertas y sirviente personal de Albedo, la izquierda de nuestra adorada ama, esta Lekila una Slime y Kate una descendiente del clan de las Lamias-

Never no dijo una palabra. Albedo vio esa reacción como la de un niño travieso y continuó sonrió.

-Supongo que sería bueno iniciar con una explicación básica de tu nuevo estado, así que déjame saber que tanto sabes sobre nuestra especie, no te sientas tonto si los que crees saber es incorrecto, los siglos de rumores e historias, nos han dado una….curiosa personalidad-

Never no pudo sonreír, él no era un fanático de las historias de vampiros, pero cualquiera que leyese tendría una idea básica de lo que se supone eran esas criaturas.

-Son criaturas de la oscuridad, el sol los mata y se supone aumentan su número bebiendo la sangre de un virgen del sexo contrario-

-Eso es muy posible, sin embargo mi pregunta, ¿tú eras virgen cuando bebí tu sangre?- a lo que Never solo respondió negando con la cabeza-Supongo que al menos podrás recordar donde estabas antes de que despertaras ¿verdad?-

-Una fiesta, creo, había una reunión, algunos conocidos, una pequeña reunión- Los ojos de Never se abrieron tanto como pudieron-¿Qué les hiciste a todos los demás que estaban conmigo?-

Never miró como Sebastián estaba asintiendo. Y pensó que el conocer la respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo sería muy desagradable.

-Permíteme responder esta pregunta de esta forma, de cada 10 personas que son mordidas por un verdadero vampiro, 6 mueren en el acto, 3 se transforman en algo que nosotros conocemos como perdidos, seres que fueron revividos con el poder de un vampiro, pero carentes de una mente, y un único elegido puede engrosar nuestras filas levantándose como un sirviente vampiro-

-Los mataste a todos-

-Les di la oportunidad de servirme, solo tú eras digno de tal honor-

Never no pudo aguantar más y trato de atacar a Albedo, pero cuando sus manos estaban a milímetros de cerrarse como garras sobre el cuello de su ama, un inmenso dolor lo inmovilizo, una agonía sin nombre golpeo con fuerza su ser haciendo que se doblase sobre sí mismo.

-Estás ligado a mi voluntad, espero que esta sea la última vez que tenga que recordártelo, ahora pasemos a la alimentación de un vampiro-

Sebastián frunció el ceño ante el repentino cambio de tema. Pero para averiguar la verdadera intención de su ama detrás de haber insistido participar en la educación de su nuevo sirviente, no participo.

-¿Quieres echar un vistazo?-

Después de esa ligera pregunta, Kate lamió los labios felizmente, sus ojos brillaban en un tono poco natural.

Lekila sonrió, ajustando su traje de sirvienta.

Albedo estaba sonriendo como si nada. Sebastián estaba sonriendo como siempre, pero su sonrisa era más profunda de lo normal. Never comprendía que la sonrisa que compartían todos los presentes, contenía un inmenso deseo de sangre.

Todos los siervos entendieron de inmediato que esa pregunta, marcaba el final del viaje en ese carro tirado por caballos.

-Mi ama hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle-

-¿Que es Lekila?-

-El conductor de este carro, ¿podría dejármelo?-

-... ¿Por qué tienes interés en alguien de tan poca monta?-

-Le he oído decir a sus compañeros que estaba ansioso por saborear mi interior-

Albedo cerró los ojos reflexionando esa petición. Teniendo en cuenta todas las posibilidades, antes de dar una respuesta que no traería descontento a ninguno de sus sirvientes.

-Está bien, hay suficientes presas para saciar mi sed, así que no me molesta que tú y Kate tengan un bocadillo-

-Ama, no somos dignos de tanta amabilidad-

-Estoy muy agradecida, gracias por su generosidad-

-Comida-

Sebastian, Kate y Lekila inclinaron su cabeza con profundo respeto mientras Never temía sobre la magnitud que esas declaraciones pudiesen tener.

El ambiente en el interior del carro se hizo pesado, cubierta con una refrigeración por aire.

Incluso los caballos que tiraban del carro lo sentían, y se sacudieron violentamente, contra las ataduras que los mantenían unidos al carro. El rostro de las sirvientas sentadas a ambos lados de Albedo, sonrieron como depredadoras listas para saltar sobre su presa, mientras Never estaba temblando.

La intención de matar era tan poderosa que Never quien nunca había experimentado algo similar, era perfectamente consciente de su hostilidad. Si hacia un paso en falso en esta situación, sin duda provocaría una batalla a muerte.

-Por favor, perdonen mis pensamientos poco profundos, pero ciento que esta conversación no está llevando a ninguna parte, ¿Qué hacemos en este carro y para que vinimos todos, si era comida lo que deseaban creo haber estado con al menos 10 personas en mi pequeña reunión, acaso no les fue suficiente comida?-

Never tenía miedo, pero eso no significaba que se quedaría callado, talvez no podía oponerse a "su ama" al menos de momento, pero eso no significaba que no trataría de sacarle la mayor información posible.

Sebastián solo le sonrió de medio lado, como quien comprende a un niño quien trata de ocultarles a sus padres una mala nota.

-El despertar de un vampiro es un proceso particularmente lento, ya han pasado al menos 2 semanas desde ese día -

-Never llámenme Never-

-Un nombre interesante ¿Qué significa?- Fue una de las sirvientas la que saco la pregunta, pero Albedo corto la conversación.

-Ciertamente es un nombre raro, pero... El carro parece detenerse -

Albedo sonrió como una niña traviesa mientras acariciaba su estómago.

Saliendo de entre los arboles eran diez hombres fuertes. Estos rodearon el carro en un semicírculo. Todos estos hombres llevan diferentes armas. Se podría decir que las armas y el terreno fueron escogidos muy cuidadosamente para la emboscada.

Los hombres estaban discutiendo acerca de qué hacer con sus presas en voz alta, buscando atemorizar a las ocupantes del carro, cosas como quién va primero o que les harían cuando su turno llegase fue el tema más interesante. Después de todo, ellos ya habían hecho esto varias veces antes. Así que esta vez no debería ser diferente, por lo que no tenía ninguna razón para estar nerviosos.

El conductor del carro saltó del asiento del conductor, había cortado las riendas para evitar que el carro se pudiese poner en movimiento, también atranco la puerta del carruaje para que sus ocupantes solo pudiesen salir del lado que mira a los atacantes.

Los hombres hicieron alarde de sus armas. Era una advertencia silenciosa que si no salen inmediatamente, se verían perjudicados gravemente.

Como si ellos estuviesen reaccionando a la advertencia, la puerta del carruaje se abrió lentamente.

Una bella muchacha apareció bajo la luz de la luna. Los bandidos reunidos mostraron sonrisas lascivas y miradas llenas de lujuria. Sus expresiones deleitadas podían verse claramente.

Sin embargo, había alguien que estaba sorprendido: El cochero.

En la mente del cochero solo había una pregunta "¿Quién es ella?". Él nunca había visto el momento donde esa belleza subió al carruaje, a pesar de ya haber usado el carro para este tipo de secuestros numerosas veces, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo similar. Lo confundió, dejándolo sin palabras.

Luego, otra chica con él un traje de sirvienta apareció justo después de ella. Algunos de los hombres mostraron una sonrisa confusa debido a que su objetivo debió ser sólo una niña rica y su viejo mayordomo.

Sin embargo, otra chica de apariencia joven apareció detrás de los dos, y la visión de ella inmediatamente les hizo olvidar todas sus dudas.

Su pelo sedoso brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, mientras sus ojos carmesí mostraban una seducción de otro mundo.

Al ver una chica tan hermosa y bella, los bandidos sólo podían suspirar a sí mismos. Ni siquiera podían pronunciar una palabra de elogio. Tan aturdidos estaban que no prestaron atención cuando los dos restantes ocupantes bajaron.

Bañada en la mirada de estos hombres, Albedo mostró una sonrisa obscena y seductora. A continuación, con indiferencia acercó a los hombres:

-Todo el mundo, gracias, gracias por reunirse aquí para mí-

Al ver las miradas de los bandidos que descansan sobre su persona, la vampira obtuvo toda la información que quería. Lo que significaba que a excepción de aquellos que sus sirvientes escogerían, el resto eran innecesarios.

-¿Que ... .lo quieres negociar?-

Uno de los bandidos presumiblemente el líder, logró salir del estado de ensoñación que el ver a semejante mujer había provocado en todos.

Después de ver a la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, el hombre que parecía ser su líder finalmente recuperó la compostura y dio un paso adelante.

-¿Negociación? No habrá tal cosa, por favor discúlpeme-

-¿Quién diablos son ustedes? ...- El líder levanta una pistola al cielo y dispara 3 veces-Camaradas ya escucharon a la señorita, ella no está dispuesta a negociar por cuidar su cuerpo, y sería una lástima desperdiciar semejante oportunidad-

Albedo miró al cochero luego a todos los demás bandidos antes de preguntar.

-Kate ¿cuál de estos caballeros es de tu agrado? -

Algunos se confundieron, y en búsqueda de respuestas empezaron a mirarse el uno al otro, pero ninguno comprendía la actitud tan despreocupada de sus supuestas víctimas.

-Mmm, el chico de la izquierda. Su cuerpo es bastante joven y se nota no tiene mucha experiencia, será una deliciosa oportunidad-

Uno de los bandidos interpreto ese comentario como una burla, así que decidió demostrar que ninguno de los presentes estaban jugando, por lo que apunto su arma contra uno de los presentes, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo, su mano cayó al piso, había sido cortada.

-Podrías dejar eso, odio el sonido que producen esas cosas-

El hombre se sorprendido, miró incrédulo el brazo que había perdido su mano unos segundos, antes de aullar de dolor.

-Arrghhhh mi mano, mi mano!-

-Sólo has perdió una mano, ¿por qué estás gritando tanto? ¿Todavía puedes llamarse a ti mismo un hombre?- Albedo sonrió mientras levantaba del piso la mano cercenada-B positivo, mi favorita- Agitó la mano con indiferencia y la cabeza del hombre cayó al suelo.

¿Cómo había sido posible que ella lograse cortar la cabeza del hombre, usando nada más que su mano desarmada? Como ese secuestro se había convertido en una escena de pesadilla tan rápido, todo se sentía demasiado surrealista y los bandidos se aterrorizados, reaccionaron de la única forma que sabían.

-Fuego, fuego, acribillen a esa perra-

Los bandidos levantaron sus armas y dispararon sin siquiera apuntar correctamente.

Never sintió miedo al escuchar los disparos pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un centímetro, desde que había salido del carro, su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, ¿acaso ese era el poder que la conexión que mantenía con Albedo?

La sangre comenzó a brotar desde el cuerpo sin vida, al igual que una fuente. Casi pareciese como si la sangre tuviese voluntad propia.

Los bandidos no sabían de nada de tales habilidades inhumanas. Así que el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente fue:

-Monstruo-

Albedo sonrió ante el calificativo, el atronador sonido de las armas de fuego había cesado, ya fuese por la falta de munición en las armas o el estado de terror absoluto que los había invadido.

Albedo se acercó al cuerpo ya completamente desprovisto de sangre y lo piso con fuerza, despedazando por completo la caja torácica de este.

-¿Quien sigue?-

Uno de los bandidos trato de moverse, guiado por su instinto de supervivencia, pero eso solo llamo la atención de Albedo sobre él.

-La….cena….está….servida-

Un inmenso látigo de sangre sujeto al chico que había intentado escapar y le arranco las piernas.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para Never. Tal escena inhumana, casi parecía sacada de una película de terror. El hedor nauseabundo, provocado por la sangre. Los grito de dolor del chico quien había perdido las piernas. Todo en escenario que había frente a él no era más que una visión del propio infierno y, le daba ganas de vomitar.

Sin embargo aunque el vampiro novato ya no era capaz de registrar los eventos que ocurrían a su alrededor, la masacre seguía.

Las extremidades de varios de los hombres fueron trituradas como el papel. Un delicado pie se apoyó sobre la cabeza de uno de los desafortunados aplastándola en el acto, el cuerpo de un bandido quien guiado por su furia ataco, estalló como una granada. El estómago de uno de los bandidos fue atravesado por una mano desnuda para después usar sus intestinos a forma de cuerda para agarrar a uno de los que trataba de escapar de su trágico destino.

Uno de los bandidos se arrastraba fuera del camino. Él estaba tratando de alejarse de la escena infernal a sus espaldas. Aunque fuera sólo por un par de momentos más, él todavía quería vivir.

La hermosa chica miró a los hombres quienes estaban rogando por sus vidas, y dejó escapar una estridente risa.

"¿Cómo se torcieron las cosas de esta manera?"

El cochero trató de encontrar una respuesta, mientras se arrastraba lo más rápido que podía, ignorando todo lo que pasaba detrás.

No importa qué tipo de promesas o juramente se dan a los amigos, nada puede ocultar el hecho de que los seres vivos siguen el concepto de "supervivencia del más apto". Esa era la creencia exacta que él siempre había seguido.

Incluso si no fuese así, y desease ayudar a sus compañeros, ¿que podría hacer el contra la fuerza monstruosa que su atacante poseía? ¿Qué podía hacer a más de escapar? El enemigo sólo por casualidad no lo había atacado todavía.

Buscando entre sus ropas encontró un cuchillo, ¿por qué tenía que tener únicamente un pequeño puñal? Con solo eso sería imposible luchar contra un monstruo capaz de desmembrar fácilmente a un hombre. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces?

El cochero se acurruco detrás de uno de los árboles del camino sin fuerzas o voluntad de ir más lejos. Aunque intento lo más posible calmarse y seguir escapando ya que su vida dependía de no ser descubierto, sus piernas no podía dejar de temblar.

-Edison, ven aquí-

Una voz suave, algo que no coincide con la cruel escena delante de él, se escuchó a la derecha del pobre conductor.

El pobre hombre solo regreso a ver a la fuente del hermoso sonido, y allí encontró a su empleadora.

Ella mostraba una expresión calmada casi cariñosa, que desconcertó completamente al pobre hombre, la mujer lo veía como si estuviese viendo a su amante. Si hubiese estado lo suficientemente calmado, podría haber recordar las palabras que el monstruo había dicho antes de iniciar la carnicería, pero estaba confundido, en gran medida por esta escena de horror que había visto, el hedor de la sangre que inundaba todo el lugar el cual amenazaba con asfixiarlo, y los gritos agónicos, así que no pudo notar nada inusual en la chica.

-¿Que está pasando?- Edison el cochero grito esperando una respuesta-¡Si había monstruos, deberías haberme avisado! ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-

El cochero solo se lamentó su ignorancia, él había transportado a esos monstros en su carruaje directamente hacia sus compañeros, provocando ese infernal desenlace.

-Por favor di algo, ¿es acaso esto solo una pesadilla o las puertas de infierno se abrieron y ha comenzado el apocalipsis?-

Lekila lo miro un rato antes de sujetar dulcemente la mano del hombre

-Por favor, ven conmigo-

-¿Tú ... tú vas a salvarme?-

-No, pero quiero disfrutar el momento y saborearte por completo-

Pero la respuesta de Lekila no fue procesada en el cerebro del cochero, quien con solo un pequeño tirón ya estaba corriendo detrás de la chica.

-Debido a que mis gustos son un poco fuertes, podría asustar a Never así que quiero que nos separemos un poco-

Edison no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, pero pensó que si él era llevado a otro lugar, tal vez todavía tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Fingiendo no escuchar los gritos detrás de él, corría apretando la delicada mano de la chica.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente como para que los gritos no fuesen más que un susurro en el viento y el hedor de la sangre fuese reemplazado por el agradable olor de las flores, el cerebro de Edison se desconectó por completo de todo lo que había visto.

-Por favor, no seas demasiado duro conmigo, si es posible... Espero que puedas ser suave, eso me haría muy feliz-

Lekila le susurró a Edison en voz baja. Su mano se extendió hacia la espalda, dejando caer su hermoso vestido. Al ver esta escena, Édison no supo cómo reaccionar, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo esta chica? Aun así no podía apartar la mirada de esa piel tan tersa. Su cuerpo no parecía estar parando.

-¿Que estás haciendo?-

-¿No soy de tu agrado?-

El cerebro del cochero colapso por completo

Como si todo lo pasado minutos atrás no fuese ni siquiera un recuerdo el cuerpo de Edison reacciono, acariciando esos dos hermosos pechos que revotaban mágicamente frente a sus ojos.

-Por favor no seas rudo-

Pidiendo ser tocado con ternura, Edison tuvo un momento de iluminación y bajo el ritmo de sus caricias.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-

Edison se olvidó de sí mismo, mientras besaba el cuello de la chica frente a él.

Era tan hermosa, esta chica poseía el cuerpo más hermoso y atractivo de todas las mujeres Edison había visto en su vida.

El ya había tenido a varias chicas hermosas antes, pero ninguna como esta, las chica que normalmente eran raptadas por su grupo generalmente eran violadas por todos los miembros de su banda, la última chica que habían secuestrado había sido hermosa. Pero cuando llegó el turno de Edison, la chica ya estaba muerta de cansancio y solo abrió sus piernas como una rana aplastada.

Pero la chica frente a él era aún más hermosa que ella, y la tenía solo para él.

Como si hubiese sido iluminado por un ángel su cuerpo reacciono, comenzó a sentir el calor en la ingle, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza ese hermoso cuerpo. Edison sólo podía jadear como un perro, mientras deslizaba el interior de la chica hacia abajo.

Como si tocase una tela hecha de la más fina seda, la sensación en sus dedos no era algo de este mundo.

Él ya no podía soportar, y agarró su pecho bien formado. Y su mano se hundió.

"La sensación es tan suave que se siente como si hubiese metido mi mano en gelatina" Edison pensó con una sonrisa. Pero después de mirar hacia su mano, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Literalmente, la mano de Edison se había hundido en el cuerpo de la chica.

-¿Qu ... ¿Qué diablos es esto!-

Edison no podía creer lo que vivía, su mano estaba dentro del seno de la chica, trato de retirar su mano, pero no importa lo duro que jalo, no podía retirar su mano. No, no sólo no podía retirar su mano, sino que estaba siendo jalado, una especie de tentáculo sujetaba su mano e intentaba jalarlo dentro de la chica.

Sin embargo y pese a lo bizarro de la escena, el rostro de la chica permaneció sereno. Como un científico que mira un animal de laboratorio quien ha sido inyectado con un veneno mortal.

-Hey, st ... Para! Dejame ir!-

Edison en su desesperación, cerró su puño y con total desesperación comenzó a golpearle a la chica en la cara. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces, la mirada de la chica no cambio, y su rostro no parecía verse afectado, aunque el puño de Edison ya estaba lastimado de golpearla tanto. Era como si ella no sintiese ningún dolor por los golpes.

Pese a que estaba luchando por su vida, la sensación era diferente y extraña, había una sensación parecida a estar golpeando una bolsa llena de agua. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta estaba tan distraído por su lujuria y la emoción, que se había olvidado de la situación que había vivido minutos atrás, de repente recordó la infernal escena que había dejado detrás.

Edison reprimió sus ganas de gritar cuando finalmente entendió. Esa chica desnuda frente a él, también era un monstruo.

-¿Entonces, comenzamos con el acto principal?-

Antes de que Edison pudiese responder, sintió como si cientos de miles de agujas se estuviesen clavando en su mano.

-¡AHHHHHH!-

Grito de forma desgarradora sin entender que es lo que estaba pasando

Lekila lo abrazo mientras sonreía.

-Estoy disolviendo tu mano…..A decir verdad, me gusta ver las como las cosas se disuelven dentro de mí. Y te escogí a ti, porque estabas peleando con tus compañeros para ser el primero en mi interior- Lekila le sonríe mientras le lamia la oreja izquierda- eso que dijiste me hizo muy feliz-

-¡Jodido monstruo!, ¡tú también eres un monstruo!-

Desesperado nuevamente, grito con dolor, pero el había llegado muy lejos como para rendirse sin pelear, saco su puñal de la chaqueta y apuñalo repetidamente la cabeza de la chica.

La fuerza que jalaba su brazo disminuyo un poco, haciendo que Edison celebrase su triunfo de forma prematura.

La cabeza de la chica se inquino con el cuchillo aun clavado en su frente, sin embargo Edison fue incapaz de sacar la mano

-Lo siento, pero este tipo de ataque no funcionaran en este cuerpo que poseo-El cuchillo de su frente desapareció dentro de su cabeza-Pero ya que me lo regalaste con tanto amor, lo disolveré contigo-

-¿Que eres tú?-

El dolor en su brazo no era tanto como el horror de la muerte frente a él. Su terror casi le hacía olvidar el dolor. Con lágrimas en su rostro rogo piedad.

Pero la respuesta fue tan horrible que hubiese preferido ser asesinado por la chica rubia.

-No soy del tipo que caza. Aun así no tengo mucho tiempo para jugar contigo, tengo que enseñarle a Never muchas cosas, ya que se ha unido a nuestra familia- La fuerza de succión del cuerpo se incrementó jalándolo rápidamente al interior de su cuerpo.

Edison gritaba y lloraba. Mientras era jalado por una fuerza que un simple humano no podía de resistir. Su brazo, su hombro y finalmente todo su cuerpo fueron tragado por el interior de Lekila.

Ya todo estaba en silencio, Never apenas si podía comprender lo que se encontraba frente a él, tanta muerte, tanta sangre.

-Así que los humanos para ti no son otra cosa que alimento ¿verdad?-

Albedo regreso a ver a Never quien estaba arrodillado alado de un cadáver.

-Sí, siempre que no sean capases de levantarse como mis sirvientes, su destino es ser mi alimento-

-Así que eso es la humanidad para ti, ¡Ganado!-

El calor del cuerpo de Never se elevaba rápidamente, si bien la dolorosa sensación de que su cuerpo era controlado, no había disminuido ni un poco, la rabia que recorría su cuerpo, hacía que se le olvidase.

-¡Te voy a dar tu ganado!-

Albedo vio venir el ataque, incluso con su fuerza, y velocidad aumentadas tras haberse transformado en vampiro Never aún era muy inexperto, y débil como para compararse con un verdadero vampiro.

Los ojos de Albedo cambiaron de color un segundo, y la cadena que mantenía unido a Never a su voluntad apretó con fuerza el alma del vampiro que se creía con el poder de desafiarla.

Never sintió como si todo su cuerpo hubieses sido mutilado en unos segundos, pero no se detuvo. Convirtió todo el dolor al que fue sometido en furia, furia que uso para golpear a su ama.

El golpe que recibió Albedo no fue la gran cosa, de hecho casi ni lo sentido, sin embargo la idea de que alguien, ¡uno de sus siervos! pudiese contradecirla ya era algo a tener en cuenta.

-Así que lo que sentí cuando te convertí, si significaba algo- Albedo se limpia la sangre que caía por su labio -Delicioso-

Kate se movía despacio, una de las desventajas de ser una Lamia, era el tener que consumir presas enteras para que fuesen digeridas dentro de su cuerpo de serpiente, claro que el sentir como sus presas aun vivas se retorsión tratando de escapar dentro de su cuerpo de serpiente era muy estimulante, no dejaba de ser un poco incómodo moverse con una persona viva dentro de ella.

-¿Así que también terminaste por aquí?-

-Sí, estoy muy satisfecho-

Respondió Lekila, mientras se acercaba a su compañera de aperitivos.

Kate solo sonrió- Me das mucha envidia pese a que te acabas de tragar a un hombre entero, tu figura no parece alterada-

-Es una de mis ventajas como Slime, aunque tú como Lamia también te tragaste a un humano entero-

-Sí, pero yo no podré regresar a mi figura normal hasta que lo haya digerido por completo-

Sebastián quien había estado esperando que ambas terminases de jugar con sus presas decidió unírseles.

-Las veo muy satisfechas, espero que sean agradecidas con la amabilidad de nuestra ama-

-Lo estamos. ¿Sebastián también obtuvo una presa de su agrado?-

-No, en absoluto-

-Una verdadera lástima, pero descuide sé que Albedo sabrá compensarlo-

-Eso no importa- El mayordomo sujeto una piedra y con ella dibujo un pequeño círculo en el pasto-Supongo que desean regresar a nuestro hogar-

-Comida y descanso, si Albedo, nos mima así todos los días nos volveremos gordas-

-No crean que esto se repetirá a diario, debemos mantener una mínima presencia, si queremos mantenernos en esta ciudad-

Ambas sirvientas asienten y entran en el círculo, para aparecer milésimas de segundo después en uno de los pasillos de su hogar.

-Ah que agradable noche, me divertí tanto-Kate mira a su compañera a quien le aparecían protuberancias en el cuerpo de tanto en tanto-Parece ser que ese humano obtuvo mucha diversión también-

-Él está actualmente disfrutando mucha diversión, ¿te gustaría ver?-

-EH ¿se puede? ¡Genial! déjame ver un poco-

Un brazo sale de dentro del cuerpo de Lekila, acompañado de un olor acre. El hedor se debía al fuerte ácido que quemaba la piel, incluso en algunas parte se podía ver que la piel había sido completamente consumida y solo había músculos.

-Pido disculpas, no pensé que estuviese tan lleno de energía-

El brazo fue succionado de nuevo dentro del cuerpo de Lekila, y esta se acomodó el vestido como si no hubiese pasado nada

-Espero que no malinterpretes la pregunta que estoy por hacer, no estoy tratando de meter nariz en tu asuntos, pero ¿cuándo va a morir?-

-Bueno la forma como se peleó con sus compañeros por ser el primero dentro de mi cuerpo me alago mucho así que quiero disfrutar de él por un día o dos-

-No puedo escuchar gritos, ¿se debe al ácido?-

-Si utilizase mi ácido para disolver sus cuerdas vocales, podría morir por asfixia, así que introduje una parte de mi cuerpo por su garganta para reprimir sus gritos. También puedo proporcionarle el oxígeno necesario para que no muera de forma inmediata-

-Cuidas con mucho interés tus juguetes Lekila-

-¿Qué tu no lo haces también Kate?-

-¿Yo? No, solo me los trago, el tiempo que puedan vivir dentro de mí estómago, es algo que no puedo controlar, aunque me gusta cuando se retuercen, simplemente no puedo evitar matarlos en mas de unas 12 horas-


End file.
